Rocker Cat (Rare Cat)
Rocker Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. Its True Form was added in update 5.9 and increases his health and attack power. It was given Talents in ver 8.5 Cat Evolves into Artist Cat at level 10. Evolves into Ramen Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Resistant to attacks from Angel enemies. *High health, even higher in True Form. *Relatively Cheap and spammable. *Very fast attack rate and animation. *Single knockback. *Very high DPS (even higher in true form). Cons: *Slow movement speed. *Single-target attacks. *Somewhat Expensive for a meatshield. *Pathetic range. Strategy/Usage *This unit is made to be used as a shield to protect your other cats, especially against Angel enemies. High health, resistance against Angels, low cost: this cat can act as a higher health and damaging Tank Cat with longer cooldown. The fast attack rate is the icing on the cake, making it effective against annoying peons. *This unit has a higher health than Tank Cat before you get its True Form. You can use it to stall and defeat long-ranged area attackers such as Master A., Camelle and Sunfish Jones. *It can flank a lot of weak peons (Doge, Croco, etc.) with his fast attack rate for a low cost. Although he can clear off some slightly stronger peons, for the most part he will still die fast from strong non-angel peons such as Gory Black. *When paired with research Cat Combos such as Biohazard and Bony Bone, Ramen is a great meatshield on stages without strong-hitting peons or becoming a meatshield in a stage with fast-attacking, low damage-per-hit enemy. One of the easiest example is in Deathhawk, where he can stay long enough to permanently stall the fast hits from Manic Mohawk and Master A. *Despite his massive health and cheap cost - he's not always a general meatshield. It's very noticable in later parts of the game where peons hits hard and enemies nearly disregard on how strong your meatshields are. His cooldown and cost makes him not really worth bringing over the likes of bringing both Eraser Cat and Manic Eraser - which fare much better in a general situation. *The cat's fast attack rate (3 Hits per Second) allows him to clear certain Metal Enemies, namely Metal Hippoe (Metal) and Metal Doge (Metal) in a reasonable amount of time. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $210 *Chapter 2: $315 *Chapter 3: $420 Upgrading Cost Stats Other stats (300% treasures): Catfruit Evolution Talents * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increased by 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Resist Knockback: Reduces knockback push by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Resist Curse: Reduces curse duration by 16%, increased by 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Total All Talent Cost: 375 NP Appearance *Normal Form: A cat with long hair covering its right eye and a star painted over its left eye. Carries a microphone. *Evolved Form: A cat with hair representing a paintbrush that occasionally drips paint. Wears a beret and carries a paint tube and palette. *True Form: A sweating cat with spiky hair, a headband, and an apron holding a bowl of ramen and a strainer. Gallery Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-23-09.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-23-11.png|Evolved form description Screenshot 20170416-005240.png|True form description rocker.gif|Rocker Cat Attack Animation artist.gif|Artist Cat Attack Animation ramen.gif|Ramen Cat Attack Animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/149.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Tin Cat | Mer-Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Single Target Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Partially Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Resist Curse Cats